Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (UK version)
The UK version of the show was the country of origin that set the Who Wants To Be A Millionaire franchise. The first episode was aired on 4 September 1998 and is coming up to it's tenth birthday next year. Throughout its history, the show has been presented by Chris Tarrant, who is renowned for his quizzical facial expressions that don't give away the answer at all. Original 'Ten Night' Experiment Originally, the show was set up for a ten night series, that involved the public being able to play by picking up the phone and dialling '0841 44 44 44' and answering a question. Then randomly the computer will pick 100 and then the 10 that answer another question correctly will go through. The show proved to be popular so came back for a real series soon after. Money Tree This is the money tree for 1998-2007 *'£1 Million' *£500,000 *£250,000 *£125,000 *£64,000 *'£32,000' *£16,000 *£8,000 *£4,000 *£2,000 *'£1,000' *£500 *£300 *£200 *£100 Here is a collection of Who Wants to be a Millionaire flash games in 1998-2006 fomat. You can also create your games with your own questions. This is the money tree for *'£1 Million' *£500,000 *£250,000 *£150,000 *£75,000 *'£50,000' *£20,000 *£10,000 *£5,000 *£2,000 *'£1,000' *£500 Notice that the original had 15 questions and the newer version only 12. Winners and Losers Major Winners These are the million pound winners: *Judith Keppel-November 20 2000 *David Edwards April 21 2001 *Robert Brydges, September 29, 2001 *Pat Gibson, April 24, 2004 *Ingram Wilcox, September 23, 2006 £500,000 winners *Peter Lee - 18th January 2000 *Kate Heusser - 2nd November 2000 *Jon Randall - 27th November 2000 *Steve Devlin - 20th January 2001 *Mike Pomfry - 12th March 2001 *Peter Spyrides - 16th October 2001 *Roger Walker - 26th February 2002 *Laurence and Jackie Llewelyn-Bowen - 11th February 2006 (Celebrity Who Wants to Be a Millionaire) £250,000 winners *Jonathan Green - 4th September 1999 *David Neale - 17th January 2000 *Margaret Whittaker - 19th January 2000 *Paddy Spooner - 30th March 2000 *Mark Townsend - 9th September 2000 *Graham Hickin - 28th September 2000 *Andy Martin - 11th November 2000 *Roger Walden - 21st December 2000 *Keith Wilcock - 27th January 2001 *John Sexton - 19th February 2001 *Tony Emans - 22nd February 2001 *John & Doreen Lawrence - 24th March 2001 *Nathan Birtle - 31st March 2001 *Martin Jenkins - 12th April 2001 *Derek & Delia Banks - 6th October 2001 *Diane Hallagan - 13th November 2001 *Kate Mathieson - 17th November 2001 *Karl Shuker - 24th November 2001 *Briony Poole - 27th November 2001 *Doug Kelly - 22nd December 2001 *David Baddiel & Frank Skinner - 26th December 2001 *Patrick Calthrop - 16th February 2002 *Kim Totman - 17th March 2002 *Den Hewitt - 19th March 2002 *Ray & David Prior - 26th March 2002 *Mike Vernon - 7th September 2002 *Dougie Wilson - 16th November 2002 *Hugh Swainston - 18th January 2003 *Robert Scott - 15th March 2003 *Isabel & James Morgan - 29th March 2003 *Bob Ginger - 12th April 2003 *Andrew Whiteley - 12th April 2003 *Stephen Fitzsimons - 26th April 2003 *Fiona Bangert - 27th September 2003 *Mark Kerr - 31st January 2004 *Paul Taylor - 13th March 2004 *Bill Honeywell - 8th May 2004 *Chris Pattison - 5th June 2004 *Steve Kidd - 20th November 2004 *Simon Curtis - 22nd January 2005 *David Rainford - 9th April 2005 *Gordon Barrass - 30th April 2005 *Gloria Hunniford & Frederick Forsyth - 24th September 2005 *Elizabeth Northey - 17th December 2005 *James Plaskett - 21st January 2006 *Charles Dickson - 18th March 2006 *John Gallantry - 26th May 2007 £150,000 winners *Eamonn Holmes & Kay Burley - 1st September 2007 *Sian Williams & Bill Turnbull - 11th September 2007 *Vanessa Feltz & Ben Ofoedu - 22nd September 2007 *Rachel Adkins - 30th October 2007 *Paul Nevins - 29th January 2008 *Dave Mills - 5th February 2008 *Ian Hawthorn - 11th March 2008 *Marie-Noelle Chesterfield - 6th May 2008 *Tim Griffin & Darren Jones - 23rd September 2008 *Dr Hilary Jones & Andrea McLean - 3rd January 2009 *Chris Mapp - 11th July 2009 *John Suchet & Zoe Lucker - 1st September 2009 *Angela Rippon & Martin Lewis - 15th September 2009 £125,000 winners *Martin Skillings - 9th January 1999 *Ian Horswell - 9th January 1999 *Tony Kennedy - 8th March 1999 *Martin Smith - 13th March 1999 *Davy Young - 14th March 1999 *Tony Stanton - 5th September 1999 *Ben Bartle - 7th November 1999 *Gerry Lennon - 8th November 1999 *Sylvia Nixon - 25th December 1999 *Jim Barwick - 25th December 1999 *Leslie Palmer - 27th March 2000 *Brian Jones - 28th March 2000 *Keith Morgan - 1st April 2000 *Alistair McNaughton - 3rd April 2000 *Carol Vorderman - 1st May 2000 *Patrick Lidierth - 8th September 2000 *Elaine Briggs - 25th September 2000 *Steve Cornfield - 28th September 2000 *Peter Dauncey - 1st October 2000 *Nadeem Tufail - 8th October 2000 *John Bullivent - 15th October 2000 *Joanna Webb - 16th October 2000 *Roger Tozer - 23rd October 2000 *Dan Hotchin - 30th October 2000 *David Turner - 4th November 2000 *Chris Elliot - 23rd November 2000 *Ben Whitehead - 25th November 2000 *Hywel Harris - 29th November 2000 *Gen Broadbent - 7th December 2000 *Laraine & Russell Thomas - 4th January 2001 *John & Karan Hannaford - 4th January 2001 *Rob & Corinne Sawyer - 6th January 2001 *Jonathan Hughes - 11th January 2001 *Arrol Toplin - 29th January 2001 *John Ramsden - 8th March 2001 *Peter & Anne Jenkins - 26th March 2001 *Steve Lacey - 7th April 2001 *Ian Saunders - 11th September 2001 *John Norton - 18th September 2001 *Miles Robson - 29th September 2001 *Muir Smillie - 27th October 2001 *Colin Hallett - 3rd November 2001 *Stuart Reid - 6th November 2001 *Colin Mitchell - 24th November 2001 *Taz Poole - 1st December 2001 *Suzanne Disley - 8th December 2001 *John & Sally Salter - 18th December 2001 *Nigel Wackett - 29th December 2001 *Steve Silverman - 5th January 2002 *Alan Crompton - 19th January 2002 *Kieron Smyth - 21st January 2002 *Rob Dodds - 26th January 2002 *David Martin - 11th February 2002 *Phil Leiwy - 24th February 2002 *Kaye Adams & Ross Kelly - 9th March 2002 *Sean McCaughey - 7th September 2002 *Adrian Shaw - 14th September 2002 *Hugh Williams - 25th January 2003 *John Forster - 5th April 2003 *Vic Reeves & Matt Lucas - 19th April 2003 *Syd Rawcliffe - 24th May 2003 *Mark Jessop - 13th September 2003 *Glen Jardine - 7th February 2004 *Clive Spate - 27th March 2004 *Chris Payne - 3rd April 2004 *Sir Tim Rice & Alice Beer - 17th April 2004 *Richard Edwards - 8th May 2004 *Roger Black & Matthew Pinsent - 15th May 2004 *Graham Barker - 16th October 2004 *John Rimmer - 16th October 2004 *David Meyer - 30th October 2004 *Gary Alexander - 6th November 2004 *Keith Pottage - 15th January 2005 *Stephen Fry & Nigella Lawson - 2nd April 2005 *Greg Condry - 16th April 2005 *Alan Gibbs - 4th June 2005 *Lord Sebastian Coe & Nell McAndrew - 31st December 2005 *Tim Westcott - 25th March 2006 *Richard Parnell - 13th May 2006 *Brian Wilkins - 17th June 2006 *Mike Abbott - 9th September 2006 *Chris Wray - 4th November 2006 *Paul Nevins - 29th January 2008 £64,000 winners *Graham Elwell - 4th September 1998 *Ross Jackson - 6th September 1998 *John McKeown - 9th September 1998 *Matthew Asbury - 11th September 1998 *Eva Whittam - 12th September 1998 *Dave Reagan - 25th December 1998 *David Hogg - 5th January 1999 *Neil Muir - 6th January 1999 *Paul McLoughlin - 6th March 1999 *Neil Reid - 6th September 1999 *Peter Arnold - 10th September 1999 *Neil Hathaway - 13th September 1999 *Simon Murray - 13th September 1999 *Sheelagh Saunders - 3rd January 2004 *Steve Gibson - 17th January 2004 *Trevor Gore - 26th February 2004 *Irene Arenillas - 24th April 2004 *Brian Rowen - 1st May 2004 *Luke Hutchings - 14th January 2006 *Ian Hodgson - 4th February 2006 *Mike Reeves - 18th March 2006 *Graham Clark - 25th March 2006 *Hamish Glass - 1st April 2006 *Paul Copley - 13th May 2006 *Scott Harrison - 27th May 2006 *Colin Chapman - 17th June 2006 *Paul Hopkins - 1st July 2006 £32,000 winners *Paul Beverley - 3rd January 1999 *David Yule - 4th January 1999 *Fiona Wheeler - 8th January 1999 *Roger Maynard - 11th January 1999 *Geoff Aquatias - 3rd September 1999 *Graham Hooper - 5th September 1999 *Annie Locke - 7th September 1999 *Perry Poole - 11th September 1999 *Peter Alderson - 12th September 1999 *Di Newberry - 14th September 1999 *Howard Salter - 17th January 2004 *Fiona Reohorn - 26th February 2004 *Steve Rushton - 6th March 2004 *Alan Lofts - 27th March 2004 *Diana Nicot - 5th June 2004 *Jane Burns - 28th February 2006 *Peter Clarke - 4th February 2006 *Colm Cronin - 18th February 2006 *Jerry Walder - 4th March 2006 *Patrick Geraghty - 1st April 2006 *Mark Labbett - 8th April 2006 *Maria Shackleton - 6th May 2006 *Simon Barnett - 13th May 2006 *Andy Freeman - 24th July 2006 £16,000 winners *Samantha Thomas - 7th September 1998 *John Stewart - 8th September 1998 *Jason Vaughan - 1st January 1999 *Victoria Kaye - 2nd January 1999 *Fiona MacKenzie - 6th January 1999 *Pat Linehan - 7th January 1999 *Gary Cunning - 9th January 1999 *Tristran Burt - 10th January 1999 *Karen Ozdemir - 11th January 1999 *Mark Manley - 11th January 1999 *Lisa Hixson - 11th January 1999 *Fe Wisher - 7th March 1999 *Peter Turner - 6th September 1999 *Tony Watt - 6th September 1999 *Andy Evans - 7th September 1999 *Steve Jackson - 7th September 1999 *Sonia Davies - 8th September 1999 *Dave West - 9th September 1999 *John Penn - 10th September 1999 *Steve Fleming - 11th September 1999 *Ian Yule - 14th September 1999 *Kwan Loo - 3rd January 2004 *Tim Carty - 28th February 2004 *Martyn Garrett Roberts - 6th March 2004 *Steve Ash - 22nd May 2004 *Michelle Lee - 29th May 2004 *Brian Griffiths - 5th June 2004 *Shaun Chatterton - 18th February 2006 *Neil Young - 25th February 2006 *Andy Booth - 4th March 2006 *Rick Williamson - 15th April 2006 *Dennis Shannon - 6th May 2006 *Bronagh Hasson - 3rd June 2006 *Darren Smith - 10th June 2006 £8,000 winners *Rachel Da Costa - 4th September 1998 *David Thompson - 11th September 1998 *Bernie Waspe - 7th March 1999 *Jayne Bentley - 8th September 1999 *Val Fitzsimmons - 9th September 1999 *Gary Wilson - 9th September 1999 *Nicole Lovatt - 12th September 1999 *Dawn Martyn - 3rd January 2004 *Chris Cousins - 24th January 2004 *John Fitzgerald - 31st January 2004 *Pat Williams - 7th February 2004 *Judy Walsh - 6th March 2004 *Alex Healey - 6th March 2004 *Lesley Cook - 24th April 2004 *Peter Benoist - 1st May 2004 *Dave Wright - 22nd May 2004 *Ben Harrison - 29th May 2004 * Thomas Lees - 25th February 2006 *Hugh McIver - 8th April 2006 £4,000 winners *Paula Wellfair - 2nd January 1999 *Kenny Allan - 3rd September 1999 *Allen Langer - 8th September 1999 *Adam Dyson - 10th January 2004 *Tom Lydon - 17th January 2004 *Ian Crosby - 27th March 2004 *Kate Joiner - 18th February 2006 £2,000 winners *Craig Logue - 9th September 1998 *Donna Minors - 13th September 1998 *Paul Ricketts - 5th March 1999 *Martin Smith - 6th March 1999 *Tracey Pike - 11th September 1999 £1,000 winners *Arlene Harper - 5th September 1998 *Tina Bird - 6th September 1998 *Judith Beacroft - 10th September 1998 *David McNab - 10th September 1998 *Derek McMorrow - 13th September 1998 *Andy Woodcock - 25th December 1998 *Donna Clark - 25th December 1998 *Tony Carey - 2nd January 1999 *Sarah Woodier - 3rd January 1999 *Donna Blake - 4th January 1999 *Len Munday - 11th January 1999 *Denis Burton - 12th January 1999 *Matthew Norways - 12th January 1999 *Michelle McGeachy - 6th March 1999 *Peter Thomas - 3rd September 1999 *John Evans - 5th September 1999 *Mike Cooke - 9th September 1999 *Adele Bateman - 13th September 1999 *Mick Baines - 14th September 1999 *Edd Wilkinson - 14th September 1999 *Tecwen Whittock - 18th September 2001 *Stuart Duke - 10th January 2004 *Malcolm Rawnsley - 17th January 2004 *Richard Furze - 24th January 2004 *Steve Jenkins - 13th March 2004 *Pete Brown - 1st May 2004 *Alan Findlay - 1st May 2004 *Keith Chaplin - 22nd May 2004 *Eddie Charlesworth - 21st January 2006 *Roger Canwell - 28th January 2006 *David Hollins - 25th February 2006 *Paul Roe - 11th March 2006 *Keith Nicholson - 1st April 2006 *Mike Scott - 8th April 2006 *Sean O'Neill - 27th May 2006 *David Shapiro - 3rd June 2006 *Nick Duffy - 17th June 2006 *Barney Perkins - 24th June 2006 *Dave Clark - 24th June 2006 £500 winners *Cheryl Turner - 25th December 1998 £300 winners £200 winners £100 winners £0 winners *John Davidson - 9th January 1999 *Dave Smith - 5th March 1999 *Bill Copland - 3rd April 2004 Zero Winners John Davidson - January 1999 David Snaith - March 1999 Michelle Simmonds - February 2001 Peter and Valerie Tungate - March 2001 Martin Baudrey - November 2002 Emma North - December 28, 2002 Bill Copland - April 2004 Dave Schofield - January 2005